Rebecca's Fault
by Meghan Murphy
Summary: This is not a Rebecca and Booth. So dont listen to the title. Rebecca started a Booth and Brennan..fling and now, how will she stop this fling? Read and Review to find out how brennan gets booth and rebecca screws herself over xD M for smut in later chap
1. Rebecca's First Fight

**Disclaimer:Don't own Bones, Booth or Rebecca. Or the show, or the quote I used in here. Sorry, if I did the show would be just Booth and Brennan constantly in the sack with 5 billion kids.**

**Second story so far, I wrote it when I was pissed at a friend xD Thank for the inspiration B**** Well, here it is.**

**No, this is not a Rebecca/Booth its a Brennan/Booth don't let the title freak you out!

* * *

**

Booth was fighting with Rebecca again. Anymore of this and he might lose his son, he couldn't take much more of this and knew he was hurting Parker. He only knew of one place where he could go and only see open arms.

Ten minutes later he was out of Rebecca's house and at Brennan's apartment door, he didn't want to wake her but couldn't just use his key, she might think he's crazy. Suddenly Brennan called from the inside, "Are you coming in? Any day now Booth."

How the hell did she know he was here? He chose to let him self in with his key and smiled immediately when he saw his Bones in a robe holding coffee out to him "You wanna talk about that tear, Ranger?" he hadn't even realized he was crying. _Man, Rebecca was driving him to tears, this must be bad_ Brennan thought still holding out the coffee. He reached out, wiped his tear away, sat down and grasped the coffee, warming his hands.

"Do we have to?" he mumbled over the warm mug.

"No, of course not we could talk about the triangular pubis, and no evidence of a ventral arc of a-"

"Okay!" dang, he usually could sit and listen to this but she always got him to talk..maybe he should stop taking her to interrogations with him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ups-" she started until he cut her off with his charm smile and "No I just..can we just talk about something else?" he asked

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?"she winced, feeling the stress coming off him in waves

"Anything, just not Rebecca..or Parker.. or Work.." he trailed off "So, nothing that I know enough about to have longer than a two minute conversation?" she tried to joke with him but he didn't catch her humor "Lets just sit okay?" he grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. She leaned against him and they found comfort in each others touch for once, just bathing in silence until he got up and went to the fridge

"Whats wrong?" Brennan worried. "Screw coffee, I need a beer, you want one?" she laughed,_ Music to my ears maybe we could just laugh_ he thought, and she stopped long enough to agree to a beer.

They spent the rest of the night rolling around on the couch just laughing the tension and stress completely gone, She joked about things to intellectual for him to understand and a few things about her cosmetics and Benzyl Salicylate with him laughing anyways not even knowing why. Few times during that night did she say her infamous catch phrase 'I don't know what that means' and those few times, it just cracked them up even more. Sure, they were a little drunk but, everything is funnier at 3 in the morning. Finally, she looked at her watch laughing she belted "Its 4:30 AM Booth, we should go to sleep." He laughed and they both stumbled to her bedroom, "I have some of your sweat pants, you left them a few days ago."

"Oh thanks, lemme change," he left to the bathroom and she put on her normal night wear, one of his big FBI shirts that went to her thigh and some short pajama pants which Angela referred to as 'Booty Shorts'. Not thinking Booth also came out of the bathroom, bare chested and in his sweats. They where both dressed like they would normally, but never in front of each other and neither even noticed as they climbed into bed.

Suddenly it all turned serious and Bones asked "Booth, can you explain love again?" she sighed curling into a fetal position and facing him.

He sighed, "Of course, but you gotta keep an open mind okay?

"Yes, I planned on this being educational, and I will remain impassive until I have all evidence I need to form a final conclusion." she closed her eyes and listened to his soothing voice.

"Here we are, all of us, basically alone, separate creatures, just circling each other, all searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking "Oh there's nobody out there for me." But all of us, we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in a while...every once in a while, two people meet and there's that spark. And yes, Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love...making love...that's when two people become one." he finished

"I know you said keep an open mind but It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space." she couldn't push down the logic, the fact was there, she wanted to try to occupy HIS space, but her logical, traitorous min wouldn't let her.

"Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close." he hoped she would understand this time. "To what? Breaking the laws of physics?" She questioned him and his sanity now. "Yeah, Bones. A miracle." he sighed he tried explaining and was not making any head way here.

"Booth?" he was sort of dazed now and she needed his attention for this.

"Yeah Bones?" maybe he was getting there, maybe she understood.

"I don't fully understand, but I want to try..." she sighed and he waited, T_his is different, whats she getting at? _He was holding his breath and his thinking seemed louder than a fog horn.

"I want to break the laws of physics with you..." she looked anywhere but his face, she couldn't look she was to afraid of the emotions she would see there, flashing among his eye.

He was stunned and his jaw hit the floor, or more appropriately the foot of the bed. "B-Bones..."

"I'm sorry that was stupid, never mind" she rolled over and was about to cry, _How could I be so stupid? He doesn't need this now, not with Rebecca invading enough of his space. _she thought.

He grabbed her waist and whispered in her ear "Bones, just flip over, talk to me. I'm not mad, and that wasn't stupid, I just..."

"You just what? That wasn't the right thing to say right now, I'm sorry I screwed up Booth I didn't mean it," she flipped back over angry tears stinging her eyes "I don't need or want your pity, I get it your too busy for me right now." now she hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom preparing for what everyone called the "Water works" _I can't even understand his metaphors, why would he want a socially challenged woman? _

He jumped up behind her "Bones! Bones, Wait- " all he got was a face full of door. _Man, what did I say? _He tried talking her out for a few minutes and ended with "Goddammit Bones I'm breaking down this door if you don't let me in right now! I didn't even say anything, your perfect the way you are and I want to break the laws of physics with you!"

She was so frustrated at his alpha male show off phase now and just scream through the door "Go away Booth, you break the door you buy me a new one."

_Damn Bones, always so stubborn. _"I'll give you 3 minutes to open this door or I'm coming in, like it or not Bones."

* * *

**Soooo? I don't know how to end it xD Review your thoughts, I would very much appreciate any ideas =D**


	2. Over Parker's Dead Body

**Disclaimer for Readers: Not a Rebecca/Booth.**

**Disclaimer for FOX, and owner of Bones:Do not own Bones.**

**Second chapter of my second posted story. Started Rebecca's Fault when I was pissed at a friend**

**

* * *

**

They both fell asleep, her on the bathroom floor and him laying propped up against the door, but she woke up first.

When she opened the door he fell backwards on to her feet with a snide comment "Thanks for the warning, Bones."

"Oh? And I clearly remember you were going to be breaking down this door, not falling asleep on it." she shot back

"Fines, fine Truce?" he was hoping for a yes. He never really liked fighting with her unless it was that flirty bickering they always do.

"Maybe...want some coffee?" Of course she would call 'Truce'...eventually...

"Sure, what is it with you and coffee lately Bones?" he said trying to make light conversation.

_Hmmmm... _she thought, "I have no idea, I just like coffee."

He chuckled, "You know, I think your addicted to coffee, maybe we should stop having coffee every morning." he smiled as he got their mugs

_No! That's my only excuse to see you in the Mornings! _"Umm No..No that's not it I think ..I'm fine, Ill be fine"_ just don't stop bringing me coffee _She got the coffee pot ready.

"Hey, Bones chill out I was kidding. Although, your in denial, you have a coffee problem. I get it though, if I stop bringing you coffee or going out with you to get coffee, When would I see you beside when we have a case? Admit it, you would miss me."_ Hehehe got you now Bones, no way out of this one. You like getting coffee with me._

"Or maybe I would miss the coffee, because your my excuse to see coffee, not the other way around. I don't have a problem just a healthy addiction," _to you and coffee. _She said as she poured them coffee and set the pot down.

_Damn that's a good one Bones... _"Ah, I see. I'm just...being used.." he chocked out in fake tears.

_Nope. Not letting it get to me. Not letting him get to me...Not letting him...Shit. _"Sorry, Booth, I was just kidding, I didn't mean to upset you..." she mumbled softly rubbing his back, still standing behind him.

"Ha! Gotcha Bones!" he joked with her some more after that until she stood up from her chair and got very serious.

"Booth I think you should go home, talk to Rebecca..." she almost whispered.

"Oh..yeah well I guess your right...When your right, your right and you always right. Right Bones?" he smiled at his own joke.

"Stop stalling and go home Booth, you need to sort things out with Rebecca."

10 Minutes Later At Rebecca's House

He sighs and knocks on the door, once, twice then three time until Rebecca unlocked and opened the door "Where have you been? I was supposed to be on my date 10 minutes ago." she ranted at him the moment he stepped inside.

"I was with Bones, and I'm not a baby sitter Rebecca, you can't treat me like I'm not his father. I offered to give you everything. You, said no." he explained.

"You were with Dr. Brennan? Why were you there? I thought you were at your own apartment?" she panicked

He noticed, he definitely noticed "I can't be with Bones, My Partner, but you can go on countless dates calling me when you need me to babysit my own son?" _Now shes being ridiculous._ He thought

She noticed Parker peaking out of his door and staring at them teary eyed. "Parker, get back in your room, I don't think Daddy is staying tonight, ill call Jenna. Your Babysitter" she spat at Booth.

"I want to go with Daddy!" Parker ran and hugged his fathers leg, like all children have done once in their life, "I haven't seen him in days Mommy, please let me go, Please!"

"No, Parker your staying here with me" she was on the verge of yelling

"Rebecca, I think you need to calm down and let me see my son" he said putting his hand on Parker's head.

"Well I don't care what you think, and I think YOU need to calm down and stop visiting Dr, Brennan." she started yelling at him "You can't take my son, the court said, and your sure as hell not taking him to see that detached, dumb-ass scientist lady!"

"Oh really, I'm in the FBI Rebecca and I have plenty of people who will back me up in saying your not a 'fit' mother. Especially my beautiful, classy, genius partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." he so pissed off now and was cursing in front of his own son. "I'm sure as hell positive she could come up with some special disease for the way your acting. Although I might just as fucking well call it jealousy!" he sighed, "Come on, were out of here Parker."

"You leave now and I'll make sure you never see you god fucking son ever again!" she screamed just as the door slammed in her face and she broke down crying.

"Daddy?" he said in the elevator to Booth

"Yup?" he sighed and looked down at his son with a fake charm smile and sad eyes,

"Whats 'God Fucking'?" he giggled.

* * *

**So, Shorter Sorry, but uh**

**More Review's?**

**More, Longer Stories ;D**


	3. Authors Note

A/N

Okayy.. so I've been gone for a while..and I'm done writing, I just can't. Sorry.


End file.
